


The Shape Of His Heart

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, comment-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser ponders the geometry of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape Of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wintercreek's Online Fannish Bachelorette Party Comment-a-thon.
> 
> Prompt: shape of my heart.

Sometimes, in the brief pauses of his life, Fraser ponders the shape of his heart.

Watching Ray Kowalski tend to the dogs, patting their heads and wrestling with them in the snow, he thinks, _a circle_. Sharp edges worn smooth with time, curved, comfortable and well-known. Just an endless journey, around and around the entwined paths of their lives.

In Chicago with his second Ray, he'd thought, _my heart is a square_, boxed up and closed off, unreaching and unreachable. Four straight, high walls to keep everything that he was caged like a wild animal. He was a danger to himself and to his honor. It was best to lock everything away, to keep him from harming anyone again.

Before Ray Vecchio left for Vegas, Fraser had thought, _triangle. My heart is a triangle._. Partly straight, like his duty, partly pointed and sharp, prone to scratching deeply and leaving behind painful scars. He could trace those marks he'd left on the souls of those he'd claimed to love—his grandparents, his father, Victoria, Ray Vecchio and the entire Vecchio clan.

Over time, he's learned to forgive his heart for being _a triangle, a square_. He finds that a circle suits him just fine.

-fin-


End file.
